Eclipse
by Unleash The Bad Wolf
Summary: The Doctor and Martha are lured into a deadly trap with far reaching consequences whilst Jack faces his own trials on Earth. Meanwhile Rose Tyler fights deperately for survival in her universe. Together the group must face their most powerful enemy yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eclipse**_

_**A Doctor Who Story**_

_**By Unleash The Bad Wolf**_

_**Chapter 1- Trap**_

"Top banana!" Martha laughed at The Doctor as he ran around the TARDIS console pressing various buttons enthusiastically. The Time Lord moved rapidly across the console room, eyes welling up with tears of laughter.

"You're in a good mood." Martha observed as he finished setting the coordinates for their next journey.

"Well wouldn't you be? We just managed to save an entire race of Furtons from a Slitheen attack, formed a new subspecies, then got back and ate some chips before teatime!" Martha laughed, it had certainly been an eventful few days. She was still getting used to travelling with The Doctor, even though she had been in the TARDIS for near enough a year now.

At once the TARDIS shook violently. Martha was thrown across the room and hit the panels of the wall with a terrible thump.

"What's happening?" She shouted above the sound of alarms and various alerts as mauve lights flashed rapidly.

"Somethings thrown the TARDIS off course!" He cried out to her, eyes widening as he tried desperately to take control off his precious ship.

Then it all stopped. There was silence. Martha stood and crossed over to The Doctor, who simply stood with a blank dark expression on his face.

"Where are we?" She asked timidly, there was something in The Doctor's eyes that made her shiver.

"In the dark space. An empty space. Nothing exists here. Not any more." The Time Lord sat and crossed his legs, not even looking at Martha. Martha sat opposite him and avoided making any eye contact, her intuition told her there was something very wrong.

The Doctor hadn't moved. He hadn't even made any sort of gesture for the past six hours. Something had invaded his ship, thrown it off course. Nothing crossed the threshold of his TARDIS without his permission. Now someone had managed to pilot it straight into an empty spot in space. As soon as he had looked into the scanner he had known. The spot had been empty for so long, yet it was still the same. Whoever it was had piloted his gorgeous little ship straight to the coordinates of Gallifrey, his home world. Dead for so many years. Obliterated like his people. Now it was all coming back, and he wouldn't let it. For the second time since his regeneration he felt a real darkness in his soul. The first time he had felt so powerful was when Rose had been taken, now someone was torturing him with memories of the Time War. Well they had messed with the wrong man, he would personally ensure they knew that. Standing up abruptly he stared out into the emptiness, and the emptiness stared back. It was oddly like staring into a mirror.

Captain Jack Harkness watched as the Torchwood team excavated the site. Staring at the body frozen in the ice he felt a shiver descend down his spine like a slippery snake sliding downwards. Why was he here? Of course there were the legends that he had survived, but who had believed them? The mutated face stared at Jack making him feel uneasy. Even though he was frozen, the face seemed to be alive. Those cold sinister eyes saw into Jack's soul; corrupting his new found pureness. The rift had truly thrown them a prisoner, something from the darkest of futures.

"He's alive." Owen informed his superior as they began to unfreeze the creature, Jack made to stop them but it was too late. His warning went unheeded and it awoke. There was a moment of absolute silence, then Jack stepped forward.

"Do you know who you are?" The former time agent hoped vainly that being frozen had affected its memory, or else the entire planet could be in danger.

"My name is Davros." The creature cried out loudly, and Jack felt his heart sink. They were in trouble.

Sprinting as fast as humanly possible Rose Tyler hurtled through streets and alleyways. How had she not seen it coming? It was a parallel universe after all, even after travelling with The Doctor for so long she had failed to recognise the signs. Now her world was falling apart. Daleks roamed the sky, exterminating all. They had survived in this universe, they had survived and The Doctor had perished. Now the great exterminators had made their way to her home, determined to purify the Earth the only way they knew how. Torchwood was gone, the Daleks had destroyed that first. Now the entire planet was under attack, millions and millions of Daleks flooding throughout the Earth and killing everything and everyone. She had to make sure Mum and the twins were OK, had to make sure they were safe. She reached the house and dropped to the ground. It was burning. The Daleks had got here first. Tears streamed down her pretty face, Mum, Dad, Mickey, and the twins, all of them exterminated. Jasmine and Alannah would never lead real lives, the master thief had stolen their existences. The angel of death had descended upon their household, dark wings causing Rose to feel grief on a level she had only been confronted with once before. Only when The Doctor had been taken from her had she felt so alone, so sad, and now it was happening again. Except now there was no Doctor to save them.

Martha was scared. Never had she known The Doctor to be so... inactive. He was always bubbling with energy, nearly bouncing at times when adventure appeared to be around the corner. Shifting slightly she lay back on her polka dot bed. The Doctor was busy in the cellar, she had decided not to disturb him; not when he seemed so dangerous. Suddenly the ship shook violently once more. Martha raced no time and raced down to The Doctor, who was running up the spiral stairway. The two of them darted into the console room, just in time to see a massive schism appear in the area of space shown by the scanner. Spinning rapidly the TARDIS was sucked into the hole in time and space before it sealed itself once more.

Shadows consumed the TARDIS. The precious ship had been captured in the holding bay of a battle cruiser. Creeping out cautiously The Doctor and Martha looked around. Recognition dawned on The Doctor's face and he made to head back into the TARDIS.

"Halt." The voice made The Doctor freeze, no matter how many times he defeated them it always shook his soul to face them again. He turned to face a lone Dalek.

"You are The Doctor! You are an enemy of the Daleks! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The trap was sprung, The Doctor was in the jaws of the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eclipse**_

_**A Doctor Who Story**_

_**By Unleash The Bad Wolf**_

_**Chapter 2- Hunted**_

The cell was dirty. Filthy in fact. Grime covered diseased rotting rats that scurried towards the mould, even they knew better than to be left in here for too long. Davros sat in his life support chair waiting patiently. They were holding him prisoner like some common criminal, he was a genius, he didn't deserve to be treated like riff-raff. They were human, he recognised the noses, no other species had quite such distinct nasal passages. If they were here, then The Doctor wouldn't be far behind. His old enemy would pay for the atrocities he had committed against his gorgeous creations, then the Earth would be destroyed as well. He was confident that his pets would save him from these primitive apes, followed by immediate extermination of the population.

Captain Jack Harkness watched on the monitors as Davros waited. He knew how dangerous this guy was, Torchwood had no idea what they were facing. The creator of the Daleks. Their lord and master. He would handle the interrogation himself, no other member of staff could be trusted to confront such an evil. Jack headed down to the cell, ensuring his gun was fully loaded with laser bolts. No chances could be taken, after Jack had what he wanted he would kill Davros; before he could begin a new rampage of destruction.

"Do you know where you are?" Jack asked blandly, trying not to give away his feelings about this whole situation.

"Earth. 21st century. Torchwood." Davros' reply was easy, systematic, he too not giving away anything in this game between the two of them.

"Why are you here?" Jack looked him, looked it, in the eyes; attempting vainly to unnerve the monster sat before him.

"I was sent here via a rift. A passage in time and space opened and it sent me to this God-for-saken rock." Jack paused, the rift ran deeper than they had suspected. In order for it to reach Skaro, it would have had had to go through 80 galaxies and 12 distinct time zones.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Davros gazed softly into Jack, this guy was interesting; it was almost as if he knew where he was from and what he was. The Daleks hadn't encountered humans of the 21st century yet, it would be another century before the invasion began.

"I was in a war. A great war in space." Davros darted around the subject of the time war, that was one thing no human could know about.

"The time war. The last great war between the Time Lords and the Daleks. And your creations burnt." Davros sat silent in shock as Jack smiled smugly.

The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver just as the Dalek prepared to fire and activated it. The Dalek fired and exploded, it's mutated contents splattering over the ship walls.

"What did you do?" Martha asked breathlessly, unable to believe they had survived a close encounter with a Dalek.

"Reversed the polarity of the neutron flow. The Dalek's shield simply acted as a barrier, it exterminated itself." The Doctor's tone was near angry, someone was playing games with him and he didn't like it. The schism had transported them back to a point in time when the Daleks had existed, something that should have been impossible.

"Back to the TARDIS Martha, quickly!" The two ran back towards the ship before more Daleks arrived.

They reached the TARDIS when the engines suddenly kicked into life. The whirring motors began, and the ancient ship dematerialised before The Doctor and Martha's eyes.

"No! No that's impossible!"

Martha sunk to her knees and felt an overwhelming urge to cry. They were trapped on a Dalek ship with no TARDIS. She had never wanted this, she had wanted to travel with The Doctor to learn about the universe; but she had always intended to return to Earth, to her family. Now that would be impossible. She looked at The Doctor, he was only concerned with his precious little ship. He was pacing around the spot where it had been parked over and over again, a vague and distant look in his empty empty eyes. Martha couldn't believe it, this was the end.

"Unit 9367 had been destroyed." The Dalek informed the ship's commander.

"It is the Time Lords. They are trying to invade, exterminate them!" At once three Daleks began to head down to The Doctor and Martha, the intruders would be exterminated...

Rose sat in the ruins of her dilapidated old house. She had found the bodies of Mum, Dad, and Mickey; she had yet to discover and bury the twins. Even the thought of it made bile slide up her throat, she didn't know if could find them. She wasn't strong enough, she had never been strong enough. She wanted The Doctor. She needed The Doctor. Then she heard a cry, small but her ears latched onto the sound and like a bat she tracked it to its source: Jasmine and Alannah alive and scared. Rose felt a hot stream of tears run down her face and she gathered them close to her.

"It's going to be alright..." She crooned softly to the terrified children as the world around them collapsed and burnt.

"The the big bad wolf blew our house down." Alannah choked out as Rose checked them for injuries. Rose halted at the expression, it brought back painful memories.

"It's going to be alright." Rose whispered the words again, she didn't know what else to say.

The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and the two began to run as fast as they could. Martha didn't have time to react as she was pulled through the Dalek ship.

"Where are we going?" She gasped as they struggled to catch her breath.

"The Daleks will know we're here by now, we have to keep running and escape." The two continued, and the Daleks followed...

The man studied the TARDIS, his long thin nails stroking the wood of the ship. It was impossibly ancient, impossibly powerful, The Doctor was lucky that it had survived the horrors of the war. It had been a difficult ship to infiltrate, its security had been near impossible to breach, but he had managed it. He had left The Doctor a little surprise on board, just a small gift from him. He had no intentions of allowing the Time Lord to perish at the hands of the Daleks, not yet anyway. First his enemy would have to play a game. Then he would die.

The silence was terrible. More terrible than the crimes of Davros. For ten minutes the perfect silence had existed. Jack and Davros sat in the silence eyes boring holes in each other.

"You're from the 51st century." Jack didn't blink.

"How can you tell?" Davros smiled, he had met people from that era before and they were all the same. He was disappointed he hadn't spotted this fly-boy's origins quicker.

"The confidence, the knowledge of Daleks, your dress sense, everyone from that time period has the same swagger as you do."

"The coats from the 1940s." Jack stated simply, hoping to throw Davros.

"How do you know of the time war?" Davros was searching now, searching for the hope that his beautiful pets were still alive.

"I was informed by a man who fought in it, he destroyed the Daleks." Jack analysed the look in Davros' eyes, for a split second he could have sworn he had seen pain in there. Then nothing.

"So The Doctor finally made good on his promise to wipe us all out" The evil creator of the race that had slaughtered billions mused to himself.

"You bet he did." Jack laughed, enjoying the sight of such an evil being broken down.

"Then I'll rebuild the Dalek race! Millions of humans will be pumped filtered and sieved into Daleks!!!!" Jack stopped. This guy was still as insane as ever, he had to be stopped. Pulling out the laser bolt gun he pointed straight at the maniac in the life support machine.

"You won't get the chance." At once Owen ran into the cell and restrained Jack, shouting and bawling.

"What do you think you're doing??? You have to kill it! It needs to be studied!!!!"

"You have to kill it!!!!" Jack roared as he was dragged away, Davros simply smiled cruelly and began to calculate his way to escape.


End file.
